tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Svargeey Jvaala
« I cannot have emotions on the battlefield." "My elder brother, this is my prayer to you, my father this is my final strike, lend me strength in my time of need." "Time to end this farce, Assassin of Red! Svargeey Jvaala!" » (Atalanta) 'Svargeey Jvaala, Heavenly Sword '(天刀 , Ten-gatana) is a divine sword possessed by Atalanta, a sword of light granted to her by the Thunder God Indra in the Mahabharata. In preparation for the final battle between Karna, Karna`s younger sister Atalanta, and Indra's son, Arjuna, Indra tricked Karna into removing his golden armor and Atalanta into removing her own set of golden armor and letting Indra take away her divine flames of protection, and took it away to help his son, but he came to adore Karna and Atalanta due to their noble behavior that reflected the divinity of Surya during the situation. Practically, he admired Atalanta as most woman in that age were compliant while in comparison, Atalanta was a willful warrior maiden who rode to the battlefields alongside her elder brother. Having taken something greater than Karna and Atalanta`s lives away from them, Indra felt that his own honor would be stained if something was not given as compensation, and personally felt that Karna, although the enemy of his son, could properly wield the spear and Atalanta another enemy of his son could properly wield this sword, a divine bow and a quiver filled with divine arrows. Granted in compensation for the armor was the sword, the power of the God of Thunder that he had never allowed any, not even his own son, but himself to wield, and it is said that even Indra, the King of Gods, was not able to handle this sword of light properly. Despite obtaining it, there were no records of Atalanta actually using the thunder sword in battle before her death. It is a sword of mortality made of lightning that can only be wielded by Indra and Svargeey Jvaala. Although she lost her armor in the legend, she still possesses it as a Heroic Spirit, so proper usage of the spear is tied into permanently removing her armor. She possesses it as a regular sword even with her armor manifested, but it is unable to activate its True Name in such a state. It is still a divine weapon even in its non-activated state, its "exquisite appearance" likened to a work of art that could only have been given by the gods. It is a medium-size broadsword that bears the symbol of Indra on it`s hilt. She utilizes the sharp tip and it`s medium weight in heavy attacks, and the sword itself possesses "power proportionate to an EX-rank attack", dealing EX Rank physical damage despite possessing A Rank Strength. The sword itself is very costly in terms of energy consumption along with his armor and general energy usage. It is called a "secret weapon among secret weapons" and "an article of rare beauty none have ever laid eyes upon", not even existing in the Gate of Babylon due to Gilgamesh being unable to recognize something that was never utilized in the legends. « If that is your command." "I have deemed your worthy of having the true form of my sword used on you. With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction. Indra, observe me." "Be reduced to cinder-blocks! Svargeey Jvaala!" (Lancer, Fate/Grand Order) In exchange for converting the tremendous defensive power of her armor into the spear, she is able to equip it properly with its "Anti-Divine" ability. Category:Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:Divine Noble Phantasms